


Death’s gonna have to wait for you, kid

by VrottaBuddaPanda



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t remember writing this, Irondad, Kinda, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 2 (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Why Did I Write This?, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VrottaBuddaPanda/pseuds/VrottaBuddaPanda
Summary: The price to get Peter back is high, but he’s willing to pay it





	Death’s gonna have to wait for you, kid

The final blow came and Thanos fell, dead, his gauntlet beside him. Tony fell to his knees just next to it, death caressing his thoughts. He took as deep of a breath as he could with four broken ribs and gripped the gauntlet. Then Peter was there. Brilliant, young, heroic Peter. But he wasn’t there was he? Not really. It was just his soul coming out of the soul stone.

“Hey Mr. Stark, it’s okay, its okay, just let go, it’s okay, just come with me, take my hand” Peter soothed

He smiled, a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth “oh no kidddo, you are the one coming to me”

It took a second for Pete to catch on but he did it “nonono Mr. Stark NO!”

But he ignored it. “Death’s gonna have to wait for you, kid”

“Mr Stark NO! Nonono, no just no! Please! DON’T-”

He gripped the gauntlet for a second more, squeezing his remaining life out of it, using his last strength to burn himself in a seemingly endless pain. He let out a scream full of pain and despair for what seemed like days but was probably only a couple of seconds. Time stopped and he remained stuck in this limbo of pain for what seemed to be eternity. But no matter how much his body hurt his mind was resilient and he didn’t let go. No matter how much his body burnt he didn’t let go. No matter how his skin teared he didn’t let go. No matter how much blood he lost he didn’t let go. No matter how may people yelled his name, Nat Bruce Steve Rhodey Clint Thor, he didn’t let go. He couldn’t hear them anyway, not over the sound of his blood boiling in his veins. He could feel his soul breaking and crumbling. And then all the pain stopped, and he could breathe! And finally, finally he grabbed Peter’s hand. Cause now it was real. Now he was there. Now everyone was there. Everyone was back. Pepper was probably back too. Laughter bubbled out of him as did some blood. Everyone was fine, everyone was just fine. He could rest. He could go.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter brought Tony in, cradling him in his arms.

“I told you… to call me Tony” he whispered smiling, closing his eyes.

“No! Mr. Stark talk to me, LOOK AT ME!” Peter yelled making him open his eyes “please just please don’t go. Not after this! You destroyed your soul, there’s nothing after this for you! Please don’t go… don’t leave me” He pleaded.

“Hey it’s okay… it’s fine… I’m ready… I’ve always… been ready” he could see the Avengers gathered around them tearing up. Even Nat had a tear running down her cheek and her hands in front of her mouth. Wow, they really did care about him. Good, he loved them too. Okay, that was the blood loss speaking

“What if I’m not ready?” He whispered back eyes full of tears.

“You’re… strong Pete. Stronger… than you think. You’re gonna… be… just fine” he promised. He smiled again. He loved this kid so much, he was gonna do great things, he just knew it. Tony closed his eyes again and nothingness embraced him.

\- - - -

The funeral was transmitted on every television, radio, iPad, computer, phone and every other still functioning screen to celebrate the man who single handedly brought back half the universe from ashes. But there were only a bunch of people actually there: May, the Avengers, Fury, Hill, Harley, Peter, Rhodey and a very pregnant Pepper. Everyone cried, everyone mourned and, eventually, everyone moved on. But one of Thanos’ hopes became real: they remembered him. For generations and generations, in every corner of the universe they remembered him as a hero, and eventually, he became a myth, a story you told to your children before bed. But they never forgot about him.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic so I’m curios: what do you think?


End file.
